Clinical laboratory testing requires instruments and tests with high accuracy and precision. Containing costs for lab tests is also important. Some clinical lab tests are conducted in high volume because of the large number of patients undergoing tests. There are drawbacks associated with present procedures that require sequential and additional steps and transfers of multiple reagents to produce the assay. Each additional step for a detection assay increases the degree of difficulty for execution and may even increase chances of contamination or error by the operator and is prone to misuse, thereby, resulting in a higher margin for error. Thus, it is desirable to have a clinical diagnostic instrument that can reduce the undesirable processing steps of transferring samples to labs and instead complete a diagnostic test in a physician's office or at a patient's bedside. Such an instrument would inevitably reduce processing costs and cut down on opportunity for error and contamination.